


Chilled

by Bespectacled_Owl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, For an Event, M/M, vacation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bespectacled_Owl/pseuds/Bespectacled_Owl
Summary: A fluffy short story about part of Yuuri and Victor's vacation to a winter resort, dog sledding and igloos included. Eek I'm bad at summaries but enjoy!





	Chilled

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a group event with a 1000 word limit- the prompt was vacation, but I wanted to avoid the typical beach theme for this so here you are! I hope you like it.

“On by, on by!

Easy now. Haw! Alright team Mush! Mush!”

The sled whipped around the left turn through rows of towering evergreens dusted with fresh snow, the team of dogs rushing forward carrying a cheering Victor and a terrified Yuuri through the winter landscape. Viktor easily kept pace with the instructor sledding immediately in front of them, as graceful on snow as he was on ice so it seemed. As scared as Yuuri was bundled up in the sled, he couldn't help but take note of the beauty that rushed by them; crystal topped lakes, snow capped mountains, and pristine snowscapes filled his vision as they flew across the trail.

“Gee! Gee! Mush!”

Another sharp turn pulled the sled to the right, the chalet coming into sight. The huskies barked as they raced forward towards the lodge, nothing but the final stretch left between Victor and victory. Yuuri could feel the fresh snow slapping against his cheeks as it fell, the wind making his eyes tear up, and it was exhilarating. They quickly bridged the gap between the instructor and their sled, but experience ultimately prevailed, the guide passing over the trail’s end moments before Victor’s leader’s paws could.

“Easy now, Easy. Whoa there team.” 

Easing up to the chalet, Victor brought the team to a halt- quickly moving forward to help a shaky Yuuri to his feet. They thanked the instructor for his time, promising to take another trip on the dogsleds later in the week, before making their way up to the lodge’s dinning room. They had barely been in Finland for 48 hours and Yuuri already knew Kakslauttanen was going to one of his favourite vacation hideaways. It seemed as though all the patrons at the snowy resort were too preoccupied to recognize them, and finally being left to enjoy one another’s company was a welcome relief.

“Yuuuuri, I told you to wear a thicker scarf… your cheeks are redder than this Glögi.” Victor shook his head with a smirk as he handed his boyfriend a warm cup of mulled wine, the steaming spiced drink never failing to fend off the cold.

Yuuri wrapped his hands around the mug, welcoming the comforting glow as they moved to sit beside the fire; a blanket suddenly appearing around his shoulders as Victor pulled him close. Yuuri could feel the chill leaving his cheeks, hands, and feet as the pins and needles-eqse sensation dissipated, leaving only a slight flush across his pastel skin. Granted, that might have been the wine, or how closely Victor was holding him.

They chatted quietly by the light of the fire about nothing in particular. They had plenty of time to plan what they were doing at tomorrow's breakfast, for now just listening to the crackling embers was productive enough.

“Should we head back to our cabin?” Victor eventually asked, moving to help Yuuri to his feet. The younger just nodded as he took his hand, refusing to let go as they strolled back. The wind was almost completely absent as they walked, the slight chill a welcome feeling on Yuuri’s heated cheeks in comparison to the pain it had brought him racing on the sled. Victor smiled to himself, feeling how tightly Yuuri gripped his hand as he gently slid his thumb along the inside of Yuuri’s palm. The younger male made a point of not releasing his grip until they were comfortably inside.

The word choice of 'cabin' failed to properly represent their quaint yet stunning glass igloo accommodations, the crystal paneling giving them full view of the clear night sky. The queen-sized bed made with layers of soft, comforting blankets inviting the two to snuggle in for the night.

The view from inside the tiny igloo was downright awe-striking. Yuuri had wanted to make sure their next vacation was unique, and had therefore surprised Victor with the seemingly impromptu trip (in all reality Yuuri had been planning for months). His careful preparations had ensured they would be above the Arctic Circle at the peak season for viewing the Northern Lights.

The natural wonder lit up the sky with beautiful purples, blues, and greens; the ribbons of colour seeming to dance along the endless abundance of constellations above them. Victor played with Yuuri’s hair as the younger male rested against his chest- the two laying back to watch the “show” unfold above them. Moments like these, where it briefly felt like they were the only two people in the world, would soon become some of the pair’s fondest memories. They relaxed in comfortable silence for a long while before Yuuri sat up slightly to face Victor.

“So, how do you like your surprise?” he asked flushing red, avoiding eye contact as he fidgeted with the hem of Victor’s shirt between his fingers.  
  
“It’s wonderful Yuuri, better than I ever could have imagined.” He could have teased his lover then for appearing so flustered, but at that moment he was much more interested in showing his honest appreciation.

Victor leaned forward caressing Yuuri’s cheek, slowly closing the gap between them before bring him in for a kiss. There was no urgency or lust in the gesture this time, a tendency that had become far too common in their busy lifestyle. They had all night, all week even, for that -this was gentle, a sensual and loving action filled with adoration.

Victor moved backwards slightly and pulled Yuuri into a tight embrace, smiling at the shining gold bands around their fingers. It had been an exhilarating trip so far and there was so much more to come, but today had drained them both. Drifting off to sleep under the vivid display above them, Victor couldn’t help but admire the calm expression on Yuuri’s face.

“Hey Yuuri…” the younger male just made a questioning sound from his half sleeping state as Victor whispered in his ear- “Goodnight, I love you”. 

With that Victor nuzzled the top of Yuuri’s head. The younger male felt his cheeks flush slightly with the warmth spreading in his chest, but he snuggled closer anyways. “Yeah-love you too, goodnight.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! I'm thinking I'll probably end up expanding this/ editing it (and maybe changing the rating :P) later on after exam season, let me know if there's something you'd want me to add!
> 
> Also if people are curious this resort is a real place, here's their website: http://www.kakslauttanen.fi/
> 
> Tumblr: https://sakuradreamscape.tumblr.com/


End file.
